Il était temps!
by Pompidoupou
Summary: A seulement deux jours de la rentré pour notre trio d'or, Snape fait une rencontre qui va bouleverser son quotidien! Mangemort et espion, il avait suffisamment à faire en s'occuper de Potter pour qu' Albus lui annonce qu'il est père d'une jeune fille nommé Suzanne! manquerait plus qu'elle sympathise avec le survivant! Mais Severus lui tient-il si peu d'importance?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Me revoilà pour une fan fiction sur Harry Potter cette fois ci! J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a un moment et je l'ai retrouvé par chance en faisant du tri! J'ai hésité à la publier et puis je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Elle comportera au alentour d'une dizaine de chapitre je pense, je n'ai pas encore décide si je rajoute certaine chose ou non! En tout cas pour le moment je la met au goût du jour parce qu'elle fait un peu passé quand je la lit comme ça... Dans tous les cas j'espère poster les chapitres régulièrement et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous aurez le droit de râler promis! Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir!

Chapitre1:

Quand le passé nous rattrape.

A quoi se résume une vie? Une véritable vie. Oui une vie dont tout le monde aspire, une vie vécu, une vie longue et ordinaire avec ses hauts et ses bas. Oui une vie comme les autre. Sachez qu'une vie banale sans artifice et dont il ne résulte pour vous qu'une source d'ennuis, ne l'est pas pour d'autre, rien que de pouvoir acquérir une telle vie, pouvoir se lever un matin sans douleurs aucune, avoir la capacité de voir la lumière du jour lorsque l'envi vous prend, de respirer un air non empli de poussières et fumées de cigarettes, de pouvoir s'affaler sur une herbe fraichement tondue et admirer un ciel bleu à la place d'un plafond à la peinture blanche passée, écaillée et miteuse. Oui toutes ces choses anodines, communes et qui vont de pair avec la réalité des choses sont parfois bien plus précieuses que l'on ne le pense.

Severus en avait assez. Ce vieux sénile ne faisait que de lui donner taches sur taches, des plus dangereuses ou moins importantes, l'insignifiance de certaine le déconcertait et le rendait fou. Dumbledore pouvait bien être _le_ sorcier de l'époque, il n'en restait pas moins déséquilibré, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître. Parcourant les couloirs vides de l'école, il se rendait dans le bureau de ce cher directeur qui, pour la millième fois, l'avait convié à le rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais. Qu'allait-il lui exiger cette fois ci, rien ne pouvait plus l'étonner aujourd'hui, après tout, avec ses expériences passés de ce coté là, il s'attendait au pire. Vêtu de son célèbre ensemble noir, ses robes claquaient dans son dos au rythme de ses pas effrénés. Et pour rajouter à sa frustration, le mot de passe. Oui parce qu'en plus d'avoir des tendances sadiques, Albus avait cette fâcheuse manie d'attribuer des noms de sucreries à ces derniers. Autant dire que lorsque Severus atteint pour de bon la gargouille qui faisait office d'entrée, qu'elle ne fut pas son plaisir de prononcer haut et fort « Fizwizbiz ». Oui Il finirait par le tuer, il en était certain. C'est furibond qu'il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver à destination. Assit face à son bureau, Albus vint s'approcher de son invité, une boite de bonbons à la citronnelle dans une main.

« Albus, si vous tentez ne serais ce que de me présenter ces choses immondes, je jure d'en finir avec vous. »

« Voyons Severus, une friandise de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne. »

« Si seulement ce n'était qu'occasionnel avec vous. Nous avons plus important il me semble? »

« Oui c'est exacte, et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Le vielle homme lui présenta une photographie moldu représentative d'une jeune fille âgé d'environ 12 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir comme l'ébène et une peau pale. Seul ses yeux apportaient de la couleur dans ce visage habillé d'un léger sourire. Ils étaient d'un dorés claire plutôt marquant et hors du commun.

« qui est-ce? »

« Votre nouvelle mission »

Il le fixa perplexe, en l'attente d'informations supplémentaires qui tardaient à venir.

« Et? Que suis je censé faire de cette gamine? »

« La sauver. Et maintenant. Il n'y à pas de temps à perdre, j'ai déjà peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Il tendit à Severus une tasse ébréchée d'un rose pale vieux comme le monde. Un porte au loin sans aucun doute mais pour aller où?

« Remus vous attend déjà là bas, il vous expliquera plus en détaille ce qui convient de faire, ne trainé pas. »

Severus s'empara alors de l'objet et disparut dans un « poc » sonore.

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Il devait aider une enfant dont il ne connaissait en rien le nom ni le prénom. C'était bien parti. Il avait atterrit dans un cartier résidentiel de Londres. La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà et seule la lumière des lampadaires présents éclairaient faiblement l'allée. Remus s'approcha de lui un sourire au lèvres et le salua d'un hochement de tête. Sans y répondre Severus tendit la photo à l'homme loup.

« Qu'attend-tu pour m'annoncer le pourquoi du comment Lupin? »

« Cette jeune fille est plutôt une jeune femme en fin de compte. Cette photo date d'i ans. Suzanne Soult à aujourd'hui 16 ans. D'après ce que m'a dit Albus, elle serait orpheline. Elle à vécu 8 ans à orphelinat de Doguebourg jusqu'à ce qu'un couple la prennent en charge. Monsieur et Madame Pilba qui ce sont séparé il y a maintenant 3 ans. C'est l'homme qui a gardé Suzanne. Mais depuis leur séparation son comportement envers elle à considérablement changé. On à apprit par l'intermédiaire d'une vielle femme du nom de Milt que personne n'avait vu Suzanne depuis quelque temps et que des cris s'échappaient parfois de la maison. Albus à renforcé la surveillance et il semblerais qu'il ce soit passé quelque chose ce soir. »

« Renforcé? Pourquoi Albus surveillait-il une gamine moldu? »

« Voilà tout le problème, ce n'est pas une moldu et Albus semble lui tenir un certain intérêt. »

« C'est insensé, si cette jeune femme est une sorcière pour quelle raison n'est-elle pas à Poudelard? Et qu'attendait Albus pour réagir si les cas étaient déjà fréquent? »

« Severus, Dumbledore devait avoir ses raisons, la priorité pour le moment et de voir ce qu'il se passe et d'y réagir en conséquence. »

Si Severus détestait bien quelque chose c'était de ne pas comprendre. Et là il pataugeait littéralement.

« Laquelle? »

« Le numéro 4 »

Tout en saisissant sa baguette, lui et lupin prirent la direction de la maison placer juste en face d'eux. Une faible lueur bleuâtre filtrait à travers les rideaux. Une fois sur le perron, Severus frappa à la porte sans aucune retenue. Ce n'est seulement après 5 bonnes minutes qu'un homme pas bien grand entrouvrit la porte.

« C'est pour? »

L'homme était imbibé d'alcool. Titubant sur place, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était. Agacé, Severus le décala avec force et s'invita lui même à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, seule la télé allumée servait d'éclairage au petit salon.

« Qu'est que vous voulez vous?! »

Appuyé sur le mur de l'entrée, l'homme semblait perdre tout ses moyens face l'imposante stature de Severus qui c'était placé devant lui pour le surplomber de toute ça hauteur.

« Où est-elle? »

« Qui ça? »

Il le regardait, un sourire mesquin jouait sur ses lèvres. Il se moquait de lui. Severus le prit par le col et le souleva tout en le plaquant furieusement sur la porte d'entrée ouverte.

« Où-est-elle? »

Il avait articulé ces mots avec un mépris mal contenu. Son nez le chatouillait. Une odeur désagréable et pourtant si familière avait pris en grippe son odorat. C'est émanation de métal le dégoutait. Il savait, oui il savait à quoi lier cette puanteur. C'était l'odeur du sang. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander la permission et s'initia dans son esprit à l'aide de la légimencie. Des brides des souvenirs envahirent le sien. Une jeune fille d'à peine 9 ans se voyait présenter à deux jeune gens, une homme et une femme, monsieur et madame Pilba pour ce qui était de la fillette, ça ne pouvais être que Suzanne. Le décors changea . Elle avait grandi et devait avoir pas loin de 12 ans, ses cheveux étaient plus long. Elle assistait à une violente dispute caché derrière l'entrebâillement d'une porte. La femme criait à l'homme qu'elle en avait assez de tout ces phénomènes étranges que provoquaient l'enfant et dit, je site « je me casse de cette baraque de malade ». Un nouveau souvenir prenait place, et cette fois Suzanne avait atteint les 15 ans. L'homme en question lui hurlait de se taire alors qu'il lui infligeait de puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac en lui reprochant que tous ses problèmes n'étaient dus qu'à sa présence ici. D'autre parcelles de sa mémoires similaires au précédent lui en apprenait, chaque seconde, un peu plus sur la natures des cris que percevaient le voisinage. Il ne distinguait que rarement le visage de Suzanne, tantôt abimé tantôt caché. Mais il voyait et entendait ses plaintes. La violence de monsieur Pilba redoublait à chaque fois. Vint le moment qu'il attendait, l'explication de leur présence ici. Suzanne s'affairait à laver la vaisselle. Elle ne portait qu'une simple robe de chambre usée et délavée. Ses mains étaient terriblement abimées et son visage, dissimulé derrière un rideau de cheveux, semblait encore porter des marques de violence. Alors que sa tache prenait fin, une main se posa sur son épaule tout en faisant descendre l'une des bretelle de sa robe. Prise de panique, elle la repoussa pour se décaler. L'homme était déjà bien alcoolisé et paraissait ne plus rien maitriser du tout. Ses yeux brulaient d'une drôle de façon. Ses regards plus lubriques les uns que les autre la fit reculer d'avantage. Elle tremblait de tout son long et semblait véritablement impuissante. Pour seule solution elle partie en direction de l'étage mais il la rattrapa trop vite alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de sa propre chambre. Plaqué face contre terre, elle tentait de se libérer de son emprise mais sans succès. Il prit alors un couteau suisse rangé dans sa poche arrière gauche et s'en aida pour déchirer la tenue de la jeune femme. Mais il ne s'arrêta malheureusement pas qu'à la robe. Il se mit à trancher sa chaire, les lèvres relevé il continuait et continuait malgré les supplications multiples de Suzanne qui s'époumonait puis ce fut le trou noir. Severus relâcha un peu sa prise. Il était horrifié mais n'en montra rien. Il se pencha un peu plus lui demanda entre ses dents:

« Mais qu'avez vous fait par Merlin! »

Les épaule de celui ci se mirent à frémir, il riait. Cette homme était dingue.

« Elle l'a mérité » disait-il hilare.

Severus quitta l'homme des yeux pour faire face à Lupin qui, sans que l'on lui dise, avait comprit l'ampleur du problème et semblait pétrifié.

« Lupin surveille le je doit allé voir dans quel état elle se trouve »

sans attendre de réponse, il atterrie en haut des escaliers. On ne pouvait plus vraiment parler d'inquiétude dans le cas présent, Severus était terrifié à l'idée d'être arrivé trop tard. L'odeur putride de la mort se faisait plus pesante à mesure où il s'approchait de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il en ouvrit la porte, ce qu'il aperçu lui fit froid dans le dos. Au sol se trouvait le corps inanimé de Suzanne. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de la changer de place. « Démon ». voilà le seul mot gravé à même sa peau. L'insulte s'étendait du bas de sa nuque jusqu'au bassin. De part des sortilèges informulés de médicomages, il perçu de faible battements cardiaques. Ni une ni deux, il défit sa cape pour l'enrouler dedans et redescendit à la hâte. Si ses bras n'était pas pris, il se serait fait un malin plaisir à faire vivre à cette homme la même expérience. Mais le temps leur faisait défaut et il fallait partir.

« Je vous jure que je n'en ai pas finit avec vous. »

Avait-il vociféré à l'encontre de cet abominable monstre et c'était éclipse dehors, Lupin sur ses talons.

« Comment va t-elle? »

« Mal, nous devons trouver au plus vite un moyens de rentrer au château. »

« Pourquoi ne pas transplaner? »

« Serais-tu sourd?! Sa condition ne nous le permet pas. »

Une femme d'un certaine age et plutôt rondelette essayait tant bien que mal de les atteindre. Elle ne portait sur elle qu'un châle d'un gris décoloré et une robe de chambre kaki. Une fois les avoir rejoins, elle s'exclama avec terreur:

« Par la barbe de Merlin, cette petite et vraiment dans un sale état, Albus a eu raison de vous envoyer ici, un grand homme ce Dumbledore. »

« Qui étés vous? »

« C'est Madame Milt pauvre crétin, cela parait évident il me semble. »

Dans un souffle elle les pria de la suivre à l'intérieur.

« Quel froid de canard. Installez la là. »

elle avait joint les gestes à la parole en désignant un canapé sur la droite de Severus.

« Madame connaissez vous un moyen pour nous de rejoindre Poudelard au plus vite? »

« Oui bien sur, cette cheminée là, elle est reliée au réseau de cheminettes de l'école, Albus l'a installé il y a de cela, plus de 4 ans. Il avait prédit qu'elle serait utile, vraiment cet homme. Mais cette cheminée n'a pas encore été exploité. »

« Je m'en occupe. »

Alors que Remus s'activait à la faire fonctionner, la vielle dame repris.

« Quelle tristesse. Une gamine si souriante, qui aurait put croire qu'elle était maltraité de la sorte. Ils étaient telment heureux tous les trois pourtant et Suzanne cette adorable enfant riait tout le temps et il à suffit d'un accident pour tout gâcher. »

« Un accident? »

« Oui, un soir alors que le soleil se couchait, madame Pilba sortie apeurée de chez elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle demandait de l'aide, Suzanne avait, apparemment, fait décollé tous les objets de la cuisine à la seule force de sa pensée. Personne ne les avaient mis au courant de la condition de Suzanne. Le voisinage finit par tourner le dos à toute la famille. Personne ne voulait trainer avec des gens qu'ils qualifiaient de bizarres. Le couple finit par se séparer sous la pression et Marie, la femme, lui laissa l'enfant. S'en suivit plusieurs accidents malencontreux, comme des vitres qui parte en miettes, ou encore de fréquentes panes de courants, rien d'extraordinaire. Mais ce n'est que lorsque Richard perdit son travail que son comportement envers la petite prit de l'importance. Il lui a mené la vie dur jusqu'ici mais de la à la frapper pareillement, je n'avait encore jamais vu ça. »

« C'est bon c'est fait, on peu y aller Severus. Merci pour tout Madame Milt. »

« Mais ce n'est rien prenez soin d'elle surtout, c'est une brave petite. »

Severus atterrit le premier à l'infirmerie de Poudelard où Pomfresh et Albus les attendaient. Il la déposa soigneusement sur l'un des lit et la découvrit. Dans le noir de sa chambre, il n'avait pas put remarquer le réel ampleur des dégât. Sa nuisette n'était plus qu'un amas de bout de tissus déchirés. Des bleu couvraient ses bras et ses jambe mais le pire était son dos sur lequel l'homme avait défoulé son courroux. Elle était couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds et son visage tiré par la douleur, était méconnaissable.

« Quelle horreur, mais comment est ce arrivé? »

Pomfresh c'était approchée du lit, elle tentait de déceler quelque chose de caché derrière le fatras qu'avait formé le sang et les cheveux. Elle aperçut alors le mot « Démon » profondément encré dans se chaire.

« Richard Pilba est le seul à l'origine de se massacre. J'ai lut ses pensés, cette ordure lui à fait vivre les pires horreurs. Par Merlin Albus, pourquoi ne pas avoir réagit avant?!

Les yeux du directeur avait perdu ce malice que l'on pouvait y lire habituellement. Il fixait le corps de la jeune femme.

« j'ai été sot de croire que ça s'arrangerait. Tu as raison Severus, tout ça est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du retarder l'échéance. Avec quoi lui à t-il fait ça? »

« Un couteau de poche moldu. »

« Quelle brute! Albus, il doit être punit pour ça! »

« Du calme Pompom, il sera punit, c'est certains mais par la bonne personne. En attendant il faut la soigner au plus vite. »

« Oui je m'en occupe mais pour ça je doit lui retirer ses vêtements, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Vous trois sortez de là voulez vous. »

Ils laissèrent l'infirmière se charger des bons soins pour se diriger de nouveau dans le bureau directoriale, alors que Remus, d'un hochement de tête, prenait congé pour partir rejoindre Tonk. La tension était palpable. Severus allait prendre la parole mais Albus le devança.

« je sais ce que que tu va me demander Severus, mais je ne peu rien te dire pour le moment. »

« Mais enfin Albus de qui parliez vous tout à l'heure, La bonne personne? Qu'est ce que ça veux dire? »

« Suzanne n'est pas orpheline, du moins pas totalement. »

« Que voulez vous dire? Expliquez vous enfin! »

« Son père est toujours en vie. »

« En vie? Mais alors que fait-il depuis tout ce temps? »

« Il ne sait pas, lui même, qu'elle existe. La mère ne l'a jamais mis au courant. Peu de temps avant de mettre Suzanne au monde, elle m'a confier la tache de la surveiller, je n'ai put le lui refuser seulement le père ne devait en aucun cas être mit au courant, la vie du bébé était en jeu. »

« Pourquoi ai je l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose? Albus vous ne me dite pas tout. »

Le directeur parti s'assoir sur un siège a proximité. Il semblait si vieux dans l'instant même. Il prit une profonde inspiration craignant ce qui allait suivre.

« la mère de la petite s'appelait Carlia, Carlia Swan. »

Ce prénom eu pour effet de faire reculer Severus d'un pas. Carlia Swan ne lui était pas inconnue, il l'a connaissait même très bien. Il l'avait rencontré peu de temps après sa sortie de Poudelard. Il l'avait aimé, certe moins que Lily mais il l'avait aimé. Il n'était resté qu'une seule année ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte du jour au lendemain sans demander son reste. Il avait mit un temps pour s'en remettre et avait finit par l'oublier complètement jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« la seule raison pour laquelle, elle vous a quitté c'était pour protéger l'enfant. Pour elle il était hors de question que la chaire de sa chaire devienne un mangemort comme la tradition l'exige. Elle est décédé lors de l'accouchement. Severus Suzanne est ta fille. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Une fille? Sa fille?! Au départ il aurait cru à une blague, une simple plaisanterie pourtant face à l'expression de pure culpabilité que portait Dumbledore, il ne put que y croire. Il avait une fille dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Oui une fille qui avait connut l'enfer et gouté les pire infamies. La honte prit la place de la surprise pour finir par céder la sienne à la haine. Qu'était il supposer ressentir? Et contre qui? Lui? Albus? Richard Pilba ou bien Carlia? Et qu'était-il censé faire? Jamais, au grand jamais l'idée d'avoir un enfant ne l'avait effleuré. Pour lui les gosses n'étaient qu'une source de problèmes, et il y en avait suffisamment à Poudelard! Cependant dés à présent, le mot enfant prenait tout son sens car ce n'était pas une enfant mais son enfant et là était tout le problème. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la voir, admirer son visage plus précisément que sur une simple photographie. A qui appartenait son nez, sa bouche, ses yeux, son caractère. Qu'avait-elle hérité de lui? Toutes ces questions resteraient sans réponse si il s'éternisait ici, au milieu de la pièce. Sans lancer un seul regard vers Albus, il disparut comme un courant d'air. Pomfresh venait de finir. Suzanne avait reprit quelque couleurs, au plus grand bonheur de cette dernière. Son état c'était stabilisé, elle ne risquait plus rien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie pour la grande salle, une imposante silhouette se posta devant elle.

« Severus? Vous m'avez fait peur mais qu'est ce que vous... »

Il n'écoutait pas et d'ailleurs elle commençait à se demander si il l'avait remarqué. Son attention était portée un peu plus loin, sur le seul lit occupé.

« Elle va mieux, j'ai soigné ses plaies et lancé des sorts pour qu'elle n'en garde aucune cicatrices. Elle dort pour le moment nous devrions la laisser. »

Il n'écoutait toujours pas, et pour toute réponse, il la décala sur sa gauche pour pouvoir passer. Suzanne était allongée sur le coté, la tête à moitié enfouit dans l'oreiller. Il ne distinguait qu'une masse épaisse de cheveux noirs soyeux, similaires aux siens ainsi qu'un œil clos. Sa peau était pale comme la sienne mais la présence de quelque taches de rousseurs venait enjoliver son teint. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi ressentir envers elle. Être un père, ça ne s'improvise pas et à bientôt 38 ans, mangemort de son actif, et espion pour l'ordre du phénix, sa condition ne lui permettait pas d'envisager un avenir avec elle. Pourtant, sans vraiment l'expliquer, il voulait la connaître et rattraper toutes ces année de manquées. La terreur des cachots éprouvait le besoin de rester avec elle, « la chaire de sa chaire » comme avait si bien dit ce vieux fou. Jamais encore il ne c'était sentit si... Épanoui? Oui c'était le mot juste.

Il tira le dossier du chaise pour s'y assoir. Les coudes sur les cuisses il fit reposer sa tête devenu bien lourde, sur ses mains croisées pour mieux la regarder. Albus, l'ayant suivit, le considérait de ses yeux pales. Sa réaction avait été plutôt étonnante et positive pour le plus grand bonheur de vielle homme placé au coté de l'infirmière. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la rejeter et c'était déjà un départ intéressante, ne restait plus qu'à voir la suite des évènements. D'un simple hochement de tête, il intima Pomfresh à le suivre et tout deux quittèrent la salle.

…

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon et berçait Poudelard dans un doux halo de lumières orangées. Suzanne commençait tout doucement à émerger d'un long sommeil. Ses bras et ses jambes la faisaient souffrir. Il faut dire que la veille elle avait reçu la correction du siècle. Jamais elle n'avait vu son « père » (c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelait) devenir si violent. Bien sur elle en avait eu des raclés et des belles mais jamais il n'avait usé d'armes contre elle. L'atroce douleur qui brulant sa peau à l'endroit même où la lame avait frappé la réveilla pour de bon. En ouvrant les yeux, elle ne vit d'abord qu'un amoncellement de blanc. Tout était bien trop clair et lumineux pour elle. Bouger était trop dur, il ne lui restait qu'a attendre. Après tout, à choisir, elle préférait restée amorphe plutôt que de refaire surface, encore une fois, dans cette prison qui lui servait de chambre, cette cellule capitonnée perpétuellement sombre et humide. Oui tout ce qu'il y a de plus noir et lugubre alors qui pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi une lumière pure et rafraichissante perçait ses paupières closes? De mémoire, elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance ailleurs que dans sa chambre alors qu'est ce que ses rayons de soleil fabriquaient ici? Toujours allongé, elle plissait ses yeux qui essayaient de s'y accommoder. Les formes flous devinrent alors plus nettes et elle finit par distinguer la pièce. Elle ne reconnaissait en rien ce qui l'entourait. Des lits blancs, des draps blancs, des murs et de meubles blancs. Serait-elle enfin morte? Aurait-elle atterrit en paradis? Toujours à la recherche de réponse, elle tomba sur une silhouette placé près d'elle. Un homme endormit. Sur le moment, prise de panique elle interrompit sa respiration et le fixa intensément. Il était tout vêtu de noir, ses cheveux de la même couleur, paraissaient gras et son teint pale lui donnait un air de mis vivant, mis mort pourtant l'expression de son visage était sereine et atténuait légèrement son aspect sinistre. Depuis quand les anges sont-ils accoutrés de la sorte? Elle avait remonté la couette juste à la limite de ses yeux pour pouvoir continuer à le scruter sans être totalement visible. Mais où pouvait-elle bien être? Tentant de bouger sous l'épaisse couverture, elle réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre en position assise. Ses pied nus touchaient le sol gelé et lui permit d'oublier un instant la douleur grandissante dans son dos. L'homme sur sa gauche dormait toujours, c'était l'occasion rêvé. En poussant sur ses bras elle se mit sur ses deux jambes mais entre rester debout et marcher, il y avait un fossé dans l'état actuel de chose. Elle ne fit que quelque pas que son corps, trop faible menaçait déjà de s'écrouler. Elle était vraiment dans un sale état. Seul son visage avait, pour une fois, été épargné par la brutalité de son « père ». Alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'une dizaine de mètres, des pas à l'extérieur, la surprirent. Affolée, elle fit demis tour pour rejoindre son lit mais ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids. Alors que ses genoux allaient s'écraser par terre, une main puissante lui saisit le bras et la souleva pour la remettre debout. Devant elle se tenait l'homme en noir.

Severus, alerté par les différents bruits ouvrit , à son tour, les yeux, pour découvrir un lit vide. C'est en se retournant qu'il vit Suzanne cherchant par tous les moyens à rejoindre son lit. Il eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant que son corps de finisse sa course sur les dalles de l'infirmerie. Ils se fixaient inlassablement. Tendit que Suzanne, elle se noyait, dans les yeux de Severus semblable à deux trous noir, lui voyait sa fille véritablement, pour la première fois. Elle était grande, 1m70 sans doute. Son teint était belle est bien blanc comme la neige. Ses yeux doré et perçants lui rappelaient ceux de Carlia comme son nez d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux étaient les siens par contre, noir comme une nuit sans lune. Il était surpris que lui, la chauvesouris ait peut engendrer un si jolie gamine. Ses traits n'étaient pas durs comme les siens mais d'une douceurs déconcertantes. Était-elle vraiment sa fille? Il commençais à en douter malgré lui.

Interpellé par l'immobilité de l'homme, Suzanne racla sa gorge qui eu pour conséquence de lui faire lâcher prise. Sans un regard, elle se rassit au bord du lit et se mit à jouer avec ses mains. Amusé par sa nervosité, un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres fines visiblement peu habituées à s'élever dans un sourire.

« Que faisiez vous debout, vous ne devriez pas bouger. »

« Je... Je voulait juste savoir où j'étais, je suis désolé. »

« Vous êtes à l'école Poudelard, à l'infirmerie plus précieusement. »

« Où ça? »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Un homme d'un certain age et une femme à l'air sévère.

« Oh je voix que notre convalescente est réveillée. »

« Comment vous sentez vous ce matin jeune fille, vos plaies étaient profondes et nombreuses, avez vous de nouveau mal? »

« Je euh... qui êtes vous? »

« Je me nome Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de cette école, voici Mme Pomfresh, notre infirmière et Severus, la personne qui vous à porté secourt et également professeur de potions à Poudelard. Vous étiez dans un très mauvais état hier, vous sentez vous mieux? »

« Oui enfin je croix que ça va? Suis je morte? »

Albus sourit devant cette question.

« Non très cher, vous ne l'êtes pas. Nous vous avons sauvé avant. »

« Albus, je devrais peut être lui donner une potion contre la douleur, L'autre ne fera bientôt plus effet. »

« Faite donc ma chère. »

« Oh pas si vite, attendez une seconde, c'est bien mignon tout ça mais c'est quoi cette école, je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé. Et puis comment m'avez vous trouvé? »

« Nous vous surveillons depuis pas mal de temps maintenant mademoiselle. Poudelard est une école de sorcellerie. »

« De sorcellerie? J'avais raison, je suis vraiment morte. »

« Voyons petite, évidemment que vous n'êtes pas morte enfin, un mort ne ressent pas la douleur. Tenez prenez ça, ça vous soulagera. »

Pompom tendait une fiole renfermant un liquide jaunâtre très peu appétissant.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? »

« Une potion d'antidouleur. »

« Vous n'avez pas plutôt un doliprane ou quelque chose d'en ce genre là? »

« Qu'est ce que cette chose? Un antidote moldu sans doute. »

« Moldu? »

« Oui moldu désigne l'ensemble de la population sans pouvoir magiques ».

« Mais enfin, qui a des pouvoirs magiques?! »

L'absence de réponse lui fit peur. Elle serrait les draps de ses doigts fins en l'attente d'une réponse.

« Vous par exemple. »

« Moi?! Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez je n'ai pas de ces trucs en moi! »

« Si, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici. »

« Je ne comprend rien! »

Elle c'était redressée, prête à partir en courant malgré la douleur cuisante qui lui martyrisait un bonne partie du dos.

« Laissez moi vous expliquer. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autre, vous êtes une sorcière. Je sais que vous vous en doutée. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé quelque chose d'étrange que vous ne puissiez expliquer comme l'incident de la cuisine i ans. »

Méfiante, elle agrippa plus fermement la couverture rabattu sur ses jambes.

« Comment savez vous pour ça? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, nous prenons soin de vous depuis votre naissance. »

« Soin de moi? Vraiment? J'ai du mal à y croire, surtout dans mon état actuel. »

Albus marqua une pause. La gamine n'avait pas tord après tout.

« Oui, tout est de ma faute, je n'ai pas agi assez tôt. J'aurais dut vous faire part de toutes ces choses bien avant, je m'en excuse. »

« Toutes les personnes capables d'utiliser la magie étudie ici. »

« Je ne me rappel pas avoir une seule fois mis les pieds ici pourtant. »

« Il en valait de votre sécurité. Personne et surtout pas une certaine, ne devait apprendre votre existence. Vous avez été placé à l'écart pour qu'il ne vous arrive aucun mal. Malheureusement tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévu. »

Ses yeux dorés passèrent sur chaque individu présent dans l'infirmerie. En prétend plus d'attention à l'accoutrement des deux hommes, elle se demandait franchement si ils n'étaient pas un peu tous fou. Mais la curiosité l'emportant sur la raison qui lui hurlait d'appeler les flics, elle s'avança un peu plus sur le lit en croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi suis je ici aujourd'hui? »

« Et bien, il est préférable pour vous de rester ici dés à présent. Nous allons prendre en charge les finances nécessaire à votre entrée à Poudelard. Vous passerez vos deux prochaines années au sein de cette école. »

« Je vais étudier ici? »

« C'est exact. »

« Mais pourquoi mon « père » ne m'a t-il jamais parlé de ce monde? »

Severus Tiqua à l'appellation. Comment cette gamine, sa fille, pouvait-elle appeler cette brute « père ». Ses doigt ne mirent à jouer des claquettes sur le dossier de la chaise où il était appuyé. Dumbledore poursuivit.

« Il n'a jamais été mit au courant de ta situation Suzanne. »

« Mais pourquoi?! Si mes parents avaient suent pour tout ça, il ne se serait jamais rien passé! »

Severus tressaillit une nouvelle fois. Elle les prenaient vraiment pour ses « parents »?!

« Je vous l'ai dit personne ne devait savoir pour vous, Seule votre mère savait, elle n'en n'a jamais fait part à votre propre père jusqu'à ce qu'elle perdre la vie. »

« Mes deux géniteurs sont morts il y a longtemps, je l'ai appris quand j'avais 6 ans. Les seuls personnes à m'avoir élevé son mon père Richard, ma mère, Marie ainsi que les sœurs de l'orphelinat. »

« Cessez donc de les appeler ainsi, il ne sont ni votre père, ni votre mère. Ils n'ont été bon qu'a vous faire du mal pauvre idiote! Rien d'autre! »

Tout le monde c'étaient retournés vers l'origine de la voix, une vois suave et pourtant si dur qui portait une certaine agitation. C'était Severus, il c'était redresser sous le coup de l'emportement. Suzanne le trouva bien grand de là où elle se trouvait, assise ainsi, il était impressionnant et fière. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il l'ai sauvé. Il avait l'air si froid et méprisant dans ses étranges habits noirs à la fois très élégant. Elle risqua une réponse.

« Je n'ai eu qu'eux, je ne peux pas les appeler autrement. »

« Et bien il va falloir essayer, parce qu'il se trouve que vous avez déjà un père miss. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit mon père est... Attendez vous n'avez rien mentionné le concernant tout à l'heure se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas... »

« Mort? Non il ne l'est pas, du moins pas encore. »

Des étoile dans les yeux, l'espoir semblait l'avoir retrouvé. Elle le fixait vivement, son regard encré dans le sien. Albus prit la parole.

« Il se trouve que votre père n'a apprit que très récemment votre existence. On peu dire qu'il à été surprit de l'apprendre et ravi à la fois, du moins à sa façon. »

« Vraiment, mais où se trouve t-il en ce moment? Est-il en chemin, je vais le voir? »

« Il est déjà là. »

Severus avait répondu à le place d'Albus, vexé qu'elle ne s'en soit pas doutée une seconde. Suzanne c'était immobilisée, presque pétrifiée. Les yeux ronds elle l'observa intensément. Son regard dériva alors sur le directeur qui lui sourit tendrement, sans doute dans l'espoir ridicule de la rassurer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour finir par le refermer, et cela plusieurs fois avant de fermer les yeux pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Tout en gardant les paupières résolument closes, elle inspira un bouffé d'oxygène et repris la parole.

« Si je comprend bien, le jour de ma naissance, une femme, ma... mère, m'a confié à vos bon soins pour qu'une certaine personne dont j'ignore encore l'identité ne me trouve. Après quoi, j'ai vécu plusieurs années dans un orphelinat où, mes par... Monsieur et Madame Pilba sont venu m'adopter sans savoir que j'étais une... Une sorcière. Et aujourd'hui, alors que ma vie est devenu un enfer et qui, en passant, n'aurait pas dut être le cas, je découvre que mon père biologique et vivant et qu'il vient lui même d'apprendre que j'existe. Et qui, si je ne me trompe pas, se trouve être là l'origine de ma présence ici et qui se tien en face de moi en cet instant. Ai-je suffisamment bien résumé la situation? »

Les dernier mots furent prononcés avec une telle dose de mépris, que Severus se fit violence pour ne pas lui rétorquer une de ses répliques dont il avait le secret. Âpres tout, sa réaction était compréhensible, voir acceptable en connaissance de cause. Pourtant, le manque de respect total dont elle avait fait preuve envers lui, le frappa en pleine poitrine. De qu'elle droit le toisait-elle à présent du regard. Ses pupilles avaient prient un teinte ambré et le dévisageait sans retenu. Il leva un sourcil dans une expression qu'il voulait dépréciente. Albus, alerté par leur affrontement visuel se racla la gorge pour les faire émerger. Nullement impressionnée, Suzanne se tourna vers le vieux sorcier.

« Avez vous d'autre vérités à m'avouer ou on peut s'arrêter là? »

« Vous connaissez l'essentiel du moins. Pour ce qui est de votre scolarité, étant donné que vous n'ayez jamais pratiqué la magie, je me voix obligé de vous annoncer que vous suivrez des cours du soir afin de rattraper votre retard. Severus s'en chargera évidemment. Les cours reprennent dans deux jours, le temps pour vous de vous habituer au château. J'ai déjà fais rajouté une pièce dans les appartement de votre père, comme ça vous y aurez votre chambre. Bien sur, la semaine vous coucherez dans les dortoirs avec les autre élèves de votre maison. Vos fournitures vous seront transmise demain matin ainsi que votre uniforme. »

La jeune fille, avait beau ne pas l'avoir interrompu, son expression traduisait bien sa surprise ainsi que sa perplexité.

« Severus s'occupera de vous expliquer tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir à propos de Poudelard et de ses occupant... »

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement déjà ennuyé par ce qui allait suivre. Quand à Suzanne, elle entendait, sans vraiment écouter ce que l'homme à barbe lui déblatérait sur les différents cours qu'elle allait devoir suivre. Son esprit était tourné vers une autre personne sur sa gauche. L'étrangé au longues capes noires planté non loin toisait l'autre avec une lassitude et une contrariété non dissimulée. Un mot parcourait sa boite crânienne désormais vidé de part la trop grande quantité de nouvelles qu'elle c'était vu emmagasiné depuis son réveil. Oui un mot, ou plutôt un nom portant si anodin mais qui prenait tout son sens aujourd'hui. Un nom qu'elle avait utilisé sans finalement en connaître la véritable signification. Oui un simple nom: « père ». Elle avait un père, son père, nonchalamment accoudé au dossier d'une chaise. A le regarder comme ça, on aurait put affirmer que si un homme sur cette terre ne désirait visiblement n'avoir aucun enfant, c'était bien lui. L'air arrogant qu'il arborait ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne reconnaissait rien en lui qu'elle ait put contempler dans un miroir, ou si, ses cheveux peut être même si les siens était soyeux et doux comparé à ceux de son... _père_ qui paraissaient gras et filandreux. À ce moment précis, elle se pris à penser à sa mère, sa vrai mère, celle qui l'avait mise au monde. A quoi avait-elle bien put ressembler. À l'époque où elle avait tenté de questionner les sœurs de l'orphelinat pour en savoir plus sur ses origines, ces dernières n'avait rien put répondre. Elles ne possédait n'y photos, n'y description un temps soit peu utiles. Découragé, elle avait jeté l'éponge bien trop vite à son goût et aujourd'hui, elle désirait savoir. Ses joues étaient humides et tièdes. Inconsciemment, elle porta une main à son visage pour constater que des larmes coulaient librement dessus. Elle en fit disparaitre quelque unes qui furent bien vite remplacé par de nouvelles. Elle se sentait vide, Comme si toute sont existence jusqu'ici n'avait été qu'un tapis de mensonges. Épuisée, elle ne tenta rien pour étouffer les sanglots qui l'assaillaient. Un flot de sentiments contradictoire l'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement. Elle était partagé entre la colère, la joie, la peur, le soulagement et l'incertitude. Additionné ça à la fatigue et vous ne contrôlez plus rien. Qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant? Son père allait-il prendre ses responsabilités? Allait-il l'abandonner? L'aimait-il ne serait ce qu'un peu? Et n'oublions pas qu'elle appartenait à la communauté sorcière désormais. Cela allait-il changer quelque chose? Chamboulé, il lui fallut plusieurs seconde avant de remarquer que le silence avait repris ses droit et qu'une main lourde c'était échoué sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, ce fut pour tomber dans deux orbes d'un noir profond. Elle y restait accroché incertaine de la marche à suivre. Le visage de l'homme en noir était insondable pourtant elle crut y déceler une touche d'inquiétude qui eu le mérite de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Elle chassa rageusement l'humidité de ses yeux avec le mouchoir que l'infirmière venait de lui tendre avec gentillesse avant d'esquisser un sourire bien trop forcé pour qu'il puisse paraître crédible pourtant Severus n'en fit aucune remarque.

« Je pense qu'elle en a suffisamment entendu pour le moment Albus. » Cracha-t-il presque alors que le vielle homme repartait sans doute dans une de ses explications inutiles.

« Oh oui, vous avez sans doute raison Severus, pourquoi ne pas l'emmener dans vos appartements dans ses cas là, le temps pour elle de se familiariser avec sa chambre. Nous pourrons nous retrouver au déjeuné. »

Il ne prit nullement la peine de répondre, adressa un regard à l'infirmière puis agrippa avec énergie le bras de sa _fille _sans pour autant lui faire mal et l'entraina à sa suite. La délicatesse n'avait jamais été son fort. À dire vrai, tout ce qui touchait un temps soit peu l'affection ou la tendresse lui était inconnu. C'est pourquoi, dans une tentative de prévenance, il passa une main sous le coude de la jeune fille pour la soutenir si cette dernière perdait l'équilibre. Après tout, ce qu'elle avait vécu hier soirn'était pas bénin. C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent les lieux non sans appréhension de ce qui allait suivre.

_Et voilà pour le commencement! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensé, alors laissé un ptit review ça fait toujours plaisir! Chao!_


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! Et voilà le second chapitre que je vous laisse découvrir pas plus tard que maintenant! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2:

Répartition.

La trajet jusqu'aux appartement de Severus, leur parut bien long. Suzanne ne comptait même plus le nombre de couloirs et d'intersections qu'ils avaient emprunté. Incapable de réfléchir normalement, elle c'était concentré sur ses jambes encore faibles. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'effondre et encore moins en présence de son _père, _qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot d'ailleurs. Elle avait encore un mal fou à s'accommoder à cette étrange réalité qu'était la sienne. Elle avait un père, certes froid, méprisant et arrogant au possible, mais un père comme même. Ne sachant rien de ce dernier, elle tentait de rester à sa place et de se faire oublier, tache plutôt compliqué quand l'homme en question agrippait votre bras de façon à ne pas vous perdre. Lui jetant des coups d'œil discrets, elle cherchait à savoir si sa démarche était suffisamment rapide selon lui ou bien fallait-il qu'elle presse un peu plus le pas. Devait-elle se taire ou prendre la parole? Était il violent comme Monsieur Pilba? Allait-il la punir pour ne pas être comme il l'aurait désiré? Il faut dire que face à ce visage fermé comme un coffre, parler à une porte de prison en serait revenu au même, mais dans le cas actuel, ne pas lui faire remarquer sa présence lui paraissait être la meilleur des solution envisageable. Plus ils évoluaient dans l'école et plus elle se demandait si l'établissement en question était véritablement une école?! Non mais sans rire, un château peut être, mais pas une école! Comment allait-elle se débrouiller pour ne pas s'y perdre! Ils dévalèrent escaliers sur escaliers, marches sur marches, l'épuisement se faisait sentir et elle commençait à désespérer de voir apparaitre leur cartiers un jour. _Leur_ cartiers. Contexte étonnant. Encore plus étrange quand on sait que l'on va les côtoyer avec un paternel inconnu. Elle se permit de soupirer. Grosse erreur... Severus interrompit instantanément leur progression pour la regarder dans une expression indéchiffrable. Combien cela avait-il duré? Sans doute moins de quelque secondes, néanmoins, elles lui parurent longues et tendues. Il ne lui adressa aucun mot et se remit à marcher, plus doucement du moins. Dubitative, elle le suivait de très prés, tout en s'injuriant de s'être fait remarqué. Non mais qu'elle imbécile! Elle s'évertuait à tout faire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur et en un soupire elle à réussi à ratatiner et jeter au orties tous ses efforts. Bravo ma fille tu commence bien. Il devait la prendre pour une flemmarde, incapable d'entreprendre quelque chose sans se plaindre et à bien l'étudier, pour lui la première impression devait être primordial. Foutu. Toutefois, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait réussi à lire dans ces yeux onyx. De toute façon , y avait-il quelque chose à voir? Son visage était insondable. Ressentait-il seulement quelque chose? Il était loin d'être la douceur incarné pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que derrière cette carrure et ses expressions glacials se cachait autre chose. Ses pensé furent vite suspendu par la fin du voyage lorsque Severus se plaça devant un tableau. Un homme y était représenté en pleine préparation de potion sans doute. Ce dernier, trop occupé, ne les aperçu même pas alors que Severus prononçait le mot de passe nécessaire pour entrer et Suzanne, trop secoué pour pouvoir le suivre resta planté comme un pommier en plein milieu du chemin. Est ce que le sorcier peint sur cette toile avait bougé, elle n'avait pas halluciné, il avait vraiment bougé!

« Un problème miss? » Cette question eu au moins le mérite de la faire revenir sur terre. Severus l'attendait pour fermer la porte, enfin le portrait.

« Je... Euh la peinture elle... enfin il... »

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous vous trouvé dans une école de sorcellerie, tout ce qui se trouve ici n'a rien à voir avec le monde dans lequel vous avez grandi. Je vous prierais donc d'entrer sans attendre pour que je puisse vous expliquer ce qui va suivre ou est ce trop demander? »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra la pièce trop peu éclairé à son goût. La première chose qui la frappa fut le manque évident de fenêtres. Il avait beau faire jour, aucun rayon de soleil n'illuminait le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il faisait frais. Les mur étaient dénués d'artifices. À part l'imposante bibliothèque, les deux fauteuils couleur jade, le tapis, la table basse en ébène semble-il et la cheminé où ronflait un feu il n'y avait rien d'autre. Un poil surprise, elle fit le tour du propriétaire sans se soucier de son père. Ce dernier lui désigna sa chambre et lui présenta la sienne. Elles étaient cote à cote. Sans plus s'attarder elle s'aventura à l'intérieur. Un lit deux places au draps blancs et une commode, on pouvait pas faire plus vide. La salle de bain était adjacente à la pièce.

« Vous décorerez votre chambre quand le temps vous le permettra bien sur. »

Encore heureux. Manquait plus qu'elle la garde tel quel.

« Vous n'avez aucune fenêtres? »

« Si vous aviez prêté plus attention, vous auriez remarqué que mes appartement se trouve dans les cachots alors non, je n'ai aucune fenêtre. »

Ceci explique le nombre incalculable de marches qu'il y avait eu à descendre. Non mais qui aurait l'idée d'aller vivre dans des cachots?! Ça rajoutait à l'image qu'elle avait de lui. Sinistre et froid. On lui avait appris à ne pas juger sur les apparences mais là elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et pour quelles raisons lui parlait-il sur ce ton ou perçait un mépris évident? Et bien la voilà bien partie. Alors qu'elle allait rajouter quelque chose, un « poc » sonore la fit sursauter. Un petit être chétif, avec de grande oreilles et un torchon orange vif en guise de vêtement venait d'apparaitre. La bouche ouverte, elle scrutait la _chose_ placé dans l'encadrement de la pièce.

« Maitre Dumbledore, à demander à Goudi de demander à monsieur Snape si monsieur Snape désirait un petit déjeuné pour lui et miss Snape. »

_Miss Snape_, une drôle de sensation jailli dans sa poitrine. Son nom, son vrai nom de famille.

« Du thé suffira. »

L'elfe leur adressa un hochement de tête et se volatilisa.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que... _ça_? »

« Un elfe de maison quoi d'autre. »

« Oui évidemment un elfe suis je bête, c'est évident. »

Severus leva un sourcil dans un expression surprise. La fameuse créature surgit une nouvelle fois et déposa sans un mot un plateau sur lequel reposait deux tasses et un tellière fumante. Elle s'invita elle même à aller s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuil. Severus sortie sa baguette et d'un coup rapide leur servit du thé. Suzanne regardait, intrigué, l'objet qu'il tenait.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? Une baguette magique? » La question était tout ce qu'il y a avait de plus rhétorique.

« très perspicace. »

Tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, elle le regardait pas le moins du monde vexé par l'intonation de ses paroles toujours aussi acerbes.

« vais-je en avoir une moi aussi? »

« Cette question à telle besoin d'une réponse? »

« Et , est-il nécessaire de vous rappeler que je ne connait rien du monde qui est le votre? »

Alors qu'elle se mordait la joue, en désespoir de cause pour avoir répondu de la sorte, Severus lui avait braqué ses yeux sur ça personne et l'étudiait avec sérieux. Ça fille ne manquait pas de mordant et intérieurement il en était fière, pas de doute qu'elle tenait ça de lui. Cependant, utilisé l'art du sarcasme contre lui, figure d'autorité de Poudlard n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Peut être... Peut être devrions nous reprendre de zéro. Et pour commencer, nous pourrions nous tutoyer, qu'en pensez-vous? »

Il émit un grognement pour toute réponse. C'était pas gagné gagné...

« Suzanne est le prénom que m'a donné la directrice de l'orphelinat, si il ne vous plait pas vous pouvez... »

« Te plait-il? »

La question était brutal et ressemblait presque à un ordre.

« Oui, enfin, je croix. »

« Je ne voix pas pourquoi je devrais le changer dans ces cas là. »

le silence s'imposa encore de lui même, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Suzanne.

« Euh... Le vielle homme de tout à l'heure, Dumeldore je croix, il à parlé de dortoir et de maison, je n'ai pas bien saisi. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore. A leur entrée à Poudlard, les élevés sont repartis dans une des quatre Maisons. Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et serpentard et ce en fonction de leur _qualités_. Les poufsouffles sont loyaux et généreux. Les serdaigles sont érudits et créatifs. Les gryffondors sont courageux et tolérants. Et les serpentard sont malins et roublards. D'après le directeur, une fois répartie dans l'une des maison, celle ci devient une second famille pour l'enfant. Chaque maison à sont directeur, je suis celui de serpentard. »

« Je voix... Et quelle est la meilleur maison? »

« Tout le monde ce veux à préférer Gryffondor, pour moi ce sont des inepties, il n'y a que des gamins arrogant et sans cervelle, incapable de tenir leurs langues quand il le faut. »

Inutile d'aller chercher bien loin pour comprendre qu'il ne les aimait pas énormément. Reposant sa tasse, elle s'assit un peu plus confortablement, les bras sur les accoudoir, elle l'écoutait parler des éléments importants qu'elle devait prendre en compte. Le sujet sur la foret interdite à proximité l'avait passionné mais elle n'en montra rien. Plus il étalait son explication plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait l'entendre parler. Sa voix, à défaut d'être remplit de tendresse était suave et grave. La façon dont il étirait parfois certain mots la faisait doucement sourire, signe qu'il n'appréciait guère quelque chose. Il restait calme, clair, et sur de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle se prit à l'imaginer donner des cours. Le spectacle lui fit esquisser une moue moqueuse. Elle envisageait d'ici les élèves terrorisés à l'idée d'entrée dans sa salle, Tremblant comme des feuilles à chaque reproches. Impatiente d'y assisté, elle se redressa légèrement et d'une voix clair, attendit qu'il ai finit pour lui demander précipitamment:

« Quand serais-je répartie? »

« Le jour de la rentrée, en même temps que les premières années. »

Il restait donc deux jours. En attendant, elle prendrais le temps de parcourir plus en profondeur le château afin de s'y adapter comme il se doit et bien sur à perfectionner sa magie. Pour ce qui était de son paternel, elle prendrait le temps de le connaitre. Ce genre de relation père-fille, ça ne s'improvise pas.

…

L'heure du déjeuné approchait. Alors que Suzanne s'effarait à changer la décoration de sa chambre avec l'aide d'un elfe, Severus lui tournait en rond. Il c'était passé plusieurs heures depuis leur rencontre et il commençait seulement à ce rendre compte de l'ampleur du phénomène. Par Merlin mais comment allait-il s'en sortir. Être père ne lui avait jamais traverser l'esprit une seule seconde et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait avec une gamine de 16 ans entre les bras. Étrangement la présence de la jeune fille ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il avait surpris un sentiment inconnu s'initier dans sa poitrine à l'instant même où il avait croisé son regard. Une drôle de chaleur avait enrobé son cœur de glace. L'idée qu'elle soit _sa_ fille n'était pas désagréable. Un peu déboussolé par tout ça, il avait laissé tomber son masque de rigidité absolut plusieurs fois en seulement quatre heures de temps. Il n'avait été ni odieux, ni trop méprisant envers elle. Il entendait d'ici les exclamations de surprise de Suzanne, sans doute époustouflé de voir la couleur de ses draps changer selon sa convenance. Ses lèvres s'élevèrent d'elle même en un sourire sincère qu'il réprima dans la seconde. Hors de question qu'il se laisse trop attendrir. Son image d'homme imperturbable, implacable, indémontable et imbuvable risquait d'en pâtir. Pourtant c'était plus fort que lui, incontrôlable, impensable, mais il n'avait aucune envie de changer l'instant malgré les désagréments que la situation promettait, il ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir engendrer cette jeune fille, sa fille, qui en passant avait, par chance, hérité de la beauté de sa mère, elle ne gardait de lui que ses cheveux, la pâleur de sa peau et sa répartie. D'un accio, il s'empara de deux imposants grimoires usés par le temps qui gisait un peu plus loin et s'évada dans les méandres d'une lecture passionnante.

Suzanne, déboussolée, s'affala sur son lit dont la taille avait légèrement diminué. Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce qui avait, autrefois, crié à la rénovation et au modernisme. Quand son père lui avait accordé une heure, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion qui risquait de ne pas se représenter de si tôt. l'aménagement ne l'avait jamais grandement passionné seulement, entre dormir dans une chambre aux aspect neutre et morose et la satisfaction d'en faire ce que bon lui semblait, il fallait choisir. Un elfe sous le bras, elle avait commencé par redisposer les meubles, avait rétrécit son lit, bien trop large pour elle et avait repeint les murs dans un mélange chocolat/crème qui lui rappelait le petit salon de l'orphelinat. Tout c'était enchainé si vite qu'elle en avait perdu les mots. Son père avait inspecté d'un œil critique le rendu sans rien ajouté et c'était éclipsé dans ses propres quartiers. L'elfe, dans un couinement c'était retiré et l'avait laissé seule et désorienté. Dans une tentative de soupire, elle évacua le surplus d'oxygène qui stagnait dans ses pommons depuis plusieurs minutes. _Et bien ma pauvre fille, tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprises alors reprend toi! _Tout en fermant brièvement les yeux, elle s'évertuait à retrouver un peu de sérénité au milieu de tout ce désordre émotionnel important. Son estomac se tordait et grondait sa propriétaire de le laisser ainsi vide. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps de manger depuis la veille, elle n'avait même pas diner cher les Pilba. En toute coordination, Snape ouvrit d'un geste vif la porte et la fit bondir sur ses pieds, prête à courir si cela s'avérait nécessaire, mais en apercevant de l'identité du fauteur de trouble, elle détendit ses muscles qui s'était instinctivement crispés. _Vieux reflex. _Si Suzanne ne semblait plus s'en préoccuper, Severus, lui, restait dubitatif devant une telle réaction. Une discussion s'imposait mais plus tard.

« C'est l'heure du déjeuné, attrape une robe et enfile la. »

« Une robe? »

« Oui, dans l'armoire, une robe de sorcier, dépêche toi. »

Celle-ci en découvrit plusieurs, en effet, finement pliées dans l'armoire et en agrippa une. Avec attention et délicatesse, elle la passa pardessus ses propres vêtements d'un geste souple et leva deux yeux incertains vers Snape. Ce dernier était resté stoïque, elle n'était décidément pas sa fille pour rien. Sur toutes les robes à disposition, elle avait choisit la plus couvrante et la plus sombre. Sans plus s'attarder, il tourna les talons et quitta les cachots suivit de près par Suzanne qui se débâtait avec l'étrange couche de tissue qui s'emmêlait entre ses jambes. Elle courait presque après lui. De ses grandes foulées, sa démarche était élégante et rapide, bien trop pour elle. Résultat, trop occupée à suivre le rythme, elle ne se préoccupa même pas du chemin à emprunter pour atteindre la grande salle. Lorsqu'il poussa les grande porte de l'immense pièce, Suzanne en resta coi. Quatre longues,très longues tables, dessinaient une grande allée central au terme de laquelle en trônait une cinquième. Six personnes y étaient attablés. Inconsciemment, elle leva les yeux au ciel pour en apercevoir un bien présent. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche face au spectacle. Au dessus d'elle une marrée de bougies volantes illuminaient la salle mais aucune voute de pierre ne les surplombait, juste un ciel bleu habillé de nuage blanc opaques. Severus venait d'arrêter sa progression. Sa fille ne suivant plus, il c'était retourné pour la trouver quelque mètres plus loin, le nez en l'air, une expression de pur incompréhension plaqué sur le visage. Il se fit violence pour ne pas rire devant ce spectacle. D'un claquement de langue, il la fit émerger.

« Ce... cette pièce n'a pas de plafond? »

« Bien sur que si, ceci n'est qu'une illusion magique. »

Se sentant terriblement idiote, elle le rejoint au plus vite et parvint jusqu'au autre qui avaient déjà entamé leur déjeuné. Le vielle homme de la veille, placé au centre lui sourit à son approche. A sa droite, l'infirmière discutait avec se voisine, une femme petite et rondelette qui transpirait la gentillesse. Sur la gauche du directeur, une autre femme, à l'aspect bien plus sévère, la fixait avec attention. Un peu plus loin, un homme gigantesque riait joyeusement avec un autre bien plus petit que lui. Bien moins sur d'elle elle suivit Severus qui l'entraina vers Albus.

« Vous avez bien meilleur mine ma chère, comment trouvez vous vos appartements? »

La voix du directeur était douce et attendrissante, ses yeux bleu, posés sur elle, brillait avec malice. Toutes les conversations cessèrent instantanément . Tous portèrent leur attention vers eux. Suzanne eu un très léger mouvement de recule qui n'échappa guère à son père. Celui-ci porta une main ferme dans son dos pour l'inciter à répondre.

« Je... très bien merci. »

La femme positionné à la droite de Dumbledore, semblait perdu, tout comme le reste du corps enseignant, mis à part Pomfresh.

« Albus, qu'y est cette enfant, il me semble que les élève n'arrive pas avant Dimanche. »

« Au mais cette jeune fille n'est pas une élève Minerva, elle... »

« C'est ma fille. »

Le ton était tranchant, brusque et et implacable. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Le géant, partit dans une quinte de tout atroce en plantant violemment sa fourchette dans la main de son voisin qui criait de douleur et de surprise. Pomfresh frappait gentiment le dos de la petit femme qui s'étouffait avec elle ne savait trop quoi, quand à celle avec le chignon et les lèvres pincées, elle semblait avoir perdu la faculté d'emmétré un son. Erreur puisque ce fut la première à se faire entendre.

« Votre fille! Severus vous avez un enfant?! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, par merlin expliquez vous. »

Albus riait joyeusement dans sa longue barbe, Suzanne elle c'était ratatinée devant toutes ces réactions. Était-ce si inconcevable qu'elle soit sa fille?

« Je n'ai rien à expliquer, Suzanne est ma fille biologique, que cela vous étonne on non et elle va étudier ici cette année? »

« Mais enfin, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir mit au courant avant? »

« Ma chère, calmez vous, Severus ne savait pas lui même qu'il était père, la mère le lui avait caché. »

« On se demande bien pourquoi... »

Ces mots avaient franchit les lèvres de la sorcière en un souffle. Severus ne semblait pas vraiment s'en offusquer, ce qui avait le don d'espérer sa fille resté un peu derrière lui. Alors que le directeur expliquait le pourquoi du comment et les évènement de a veille, elle, essayait d'oublier tout ces regards scrutateurs braquée dans sa direction. L'infirmière tentait de la rassurer d'un sourire. Elle entendait sans écouter tout les exclamations de terreur et de de scandale quand vient le passage de son traitement cher sa famille d'accueil. Elle porta une main peu sure, vers la cape de son père et referma doucement ses doigt sur le tissu comme pour s'assurer de sa présence à ses coté. A sa grande surprise, l'homme ne dit rien, l'avait-il seulement remarqué.

« Et bien, si l'on m'avait dit que ce cher Severus avait une si ravissante enfant, je l'aurais pris un illuminé, mais en vu de la situation, je comprend un peu mieux. » Le petit homme avait fait sa remarque sans même s'apercevoir que celle-ci sonnait comme une insulte aux oreilles de Suzanne.

« Oh oui » S'exclama la femme rondelette « Cette jeune fille est délicieuse, si je ne savait pas toute l'histoire, j'aurais peine à croire qu'elle est votre fille. »

Hagrid, lui, tapait dans ses main comme un idiot en approuvant d'un hochement de tête. Minerva, elle réprimandait le directeur de son incapacité à voir le mal cher les gens, si celui ci avait réagit plutôt, « La gamine n'aurais pas eu à endurer tout ça. ». Seule Severus et Pomfresh ne firent aucune remarque superflu. Non mais pour se prenaient-ils tous, il le critiquait ouvertement, comme si son père était incapable d'éprouver de l'affection, comme si celui-ci était la pire créature démoniaque possible. Suzanne respirait bruyamment, elle ne maitrisait que trop peu la vague de colère qui prenait place dans son être, ses muscles se tendaient, elle referma alors bien plus son poing sur le vêtement de Severus et tourna légèrement la tête pour l'observer. Elle avait les joues rouges, la mâchoire serrée à l'extrême. Son corps tremblait un peu, elle semblait tendu somme jamais. Il crut un instant qu'elle se sentait humiliée d'être la fille d'un homme comme lui, après tout qui pourrait lui reprocher mais il comprit bien vite la raison de son changement d'attitude quand Minerva prit elle même la parole.

« Enfin, j'espère pour vous que vous la traiterez mieux que ces moldus, je vous ai à l'œil Severus. »

Il la vit alors lever la tête, un expression de profonde colère déformait son visage, tout en restant accroché à lui, elle passa devant lui et explosa.

« Non mais pour qui vous prenez vous tous! J'en ai assez de vous entendre parler de lui comme ça! En quoi le fait que je soit sa fille vous étonne-il? Serte ce n'est pas un modèle en terme de tendresse mais de quel droit le jugez vous! Et puis qu'est ce que ça veux dire: « j'aurais peine à croire qu'elle est votre fille ». pour votre gouverne, mes cheveux et mon teint je les tiens de lui et j'en suis fière alors quand vous aurez finit de déblatérer ces insultes vous remarquerez peu être que je meurt de faim, que je suis fatiguée, et que j'en ai plus qu'assez d'entre vos opinions blessantes. Et je suis contente qu'il soit mon père si vous voulez tout savoir! »

Elle était essoufflée, plus par l'effort qu'elle avait fournit pour se contenir que par la tirade qu'elle venait de leur balancer à la figure. Minerva avait la bouche ouverte outré, Hagrid rouge jouait avec ses couverts, Filius semblait avoir encore plus rétrécit, Pomona venait d'avaler de travers et toussait difficilement sous les tapes dans le dos de Pompom qui souriait doucement quand à Albus, lui, arborait une mine enjoué qui contrastait grandement avec la situation, alors que Severus se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire devant les mine déconfite de certain de ses collègue. Les insultes ne lui faisait plus rien, il en avait tellement reçu durant son enfance que aujourd'hui il en fallait bien plus pour le déstabiliser. Voir sa fille réagir pareillement, par contre, l'avait un peu ébranlé. Il ne s'y attendait pas, alors quand elle leur cracha sa rancœur, il en resta interdit plusieurs seconde. Elle l'avait défendu. Oh bien sur, on l'avait déjà fait, et il c'était fait un plaisir à les remettre à leur place, mais la c'était se propre fille qui avait prit son partie et un sentiment étrange envahissait son corps. C'était fort et agréable, mais surtout indéfinissable, un mélange de bien être de fierté et de... d'affection? Il ne savait pas trop mais il n'avait jamais ressentit pareil émotion. Il sentait sa petite main, restée crispé sur sa cape, tremblée. Dans un élan paternel, il s'en empara avec délicatesse comme pour ne pas la briser et la tira derrière lui. Il la fit s'installer sur les l'une des deux place vides entre Hagrid et Minerva. Personne n'avait rien dit et les regardaient intrigué. Le jeune fille paraissait un peu décontenancée et avait perdu toute couleur. La main dans celle de son père, elle ne bougeait plus son son siège tout prés de celui de Severus qui commençait à s'inquiéter de sa rigidité. C'est Albus qui rompit la tentions à présent palpable.

« Et bien, on peut dire qu'elle à hérita de votre mordant Severus. » Dit-il en riant.

« c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. » Chuchota Minerva désormais à sa droite. A ces mots, elle se raidie encore plus.

« Mais ce n'est pas un si mauvais point. » Poursuivit-elle, un peu coupable de s'être emportée. Elle tourna son regard vers la jeune fille qui ne respirait presque plus et éleva le coin de ses lèvre dans un sourire qu'elle voulait désolé. « Une vrai Gryffondor vous ne trouvez pas Severus? Je suis la directrice de Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall. L'imposant bonhomme c'est Hagrid, le garde chasse et à ses cotés, le professeur Filius Flitwick, aussi directeur de serdaigles. Le professeur Pomona Chourave et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Je croix que vous connaissez déjà Mme Pomfresh et le directeur, inutile que je vous les présente.

Suzanne acquiesça et tourna son regard sur chacun d'eux. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse qu'elle n'osait les envisager directement de peur de croiser leur regard courroucé. Elle avait perdu tout appétit et regardait les différents plats avec lassitude. Severus ne chercha pas à comprendre et lui servit viande et légumes dans son assiette resté, jusque là, désespérément vide. Elle regarda les divers aliments si appétissants avec dégout, elle n'avait plus vraiment faim. Elle lança un regard suppliant à son père qui lui fit comprendre que tant qu'elle n'aurait rein avalé, elle ne quitterait pas sa place. C'est avec résignation qu'elle engouffra, un morceau de pomme de terre dans sa bouche, puis un second, et encore un. Tout était véritablement bon, à tel point qu'elle finit sa part en un temps record et lécha sa lèvre supérieur avec envie en regardant les desserts apparaitre devant eux. Severus, amusé, la regarda se languir de la tarde au poire devant Minerva. Celle ci apercevant ce fait, en coupa un morceau et lui tendit.

« C'est aussi ma favorite. » rit-elle devant l'enthousiasme de Suzanne.

Cette dernière, lui sourit à son tour, un sourire sincère qui fit briller ses yeux dorés les faisant devenir presque ambré. Ce qui purent le voir restèrent un instant muet, Minerva en oublia presque la part de tarte qu'elle tenait en main.

« Une enfant vraiment délicieuse. » Sourit Albus.

…

La Journée pris fin sans même que Suzanne ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Après le repas, elle était partie accompagné de son père et du directeur, au chemin de traverse, Bondé comme jamais. Ses yeux étaient tellement restés écarquillé devant tout ce qui l'entourait qu'elle eu peur qu'ils restent figé de la sorte un bon moment. Son père avait financé toute ses dépenses, que se soit pour ses vêtements, ses livres, son matériel de potion, en passant par sa chouette, petite et brune, tout simplement adorable. Mais ce qui lui avait le plus plut fut son choix de baguette. Ils étaient rentrée dans une boutique à l'aspect miteuse où une couche importante de poussière soulignait leur pas comme de la neige. Le vendeur lui avait présenté alors plusieurs baguettes de de bois, tailles et composants différents qu'elle était censé connaître. Une seule réagit. Fait d'ébène, et poile de licorne, longue de 29 cm, elle avait vibré à son contact. La puissance qu'elle avait ressentit était telle qu'elle en avait rougie. Le vendeur n'avait fait aucune remarque et les avait laissé partir. Elle était désormais dans son lit, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix et ressassait les évènements, plus improbables les uns que les autre. C'est l'épuisement de la journée qui la fit partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, elle avait parcourut le château avec Hagrid qui lui faisait visité alors que son père se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur avec les autres enseignants pour une réunion importante concernant l'année qui débuterait Dimanche. Le garde de chasse était sympathique, malgré ses apparences de brute, se cachait un cœur gros comme son point. Il lui avait décrit Poudelard dans ses moindres détails et avait bien souligné qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas s'approcher de la foret interdite. Puis il lui parla de l'impatiente qu'il avait de revoir Harry. Devant son air d'incompréhension, il lui avait expliqué l'essentiel concernant le garçon et ses amis. Devenu héro à l'age de 1 an, il avait combattu le pire mage noir de tout les temps durant sa première année à Poudelard, avait tué un Basilic, serpent aussi gros qu'un dragon, la seconde, avait défier le seigneur des ténèbres dans un duel à l'age de 14 ans et avait aujourd'hui le même age qu'elle. Suzanne avait l'impression qu'on lui énumérait le résumé d'un livre d'aventure célèbre connut de tous. Ce qui lui fit peur en revanche c'était l'histoire de ce fameux mage noir: « Voldemort », un fou furieux qui combattait le bien avec ses sbires. Les monstres et autre créatures maléfiques n'avait jamais été son dada, et savoir que cette homme existait vraiment et qu'il était réapparu ne lui plut guère. Une fois rentré dans leur appartements, elle avait eu une longue discution avec son père le concernant. Ce dernier, ne c'était pas étalé sur le sujet. Il n'avait cessé, par contre, de dénigrer le jeune homme, selon lui, prétentieux, nombriliste, inculte et complètement inconscient. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il tenait ça de son géniteur. Inutile de s'attarder sur la question, il ne l'aimait pas et cela semblait réciproque. La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Elle avait prit le thé avec Albus dans son bureau, c'était promené à l'extérieur du domaine où elle avait rencontré le professeur Chourave qui lui avait présenté les serres. Au diné, plus de professeur étaient présent, après tout, demain c'était la rentrée et elle en était plutôt nerveuse. Son père lui avait parlé de la répartition qui se passerait ici même, devant le reste de l'école après celle des première année. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ce soir là. De une parce que les nouveaux arrivants ne cessaient de la regarder comme un pestiférée surtout cette vielle folle de Trelawney et de deux parce qu'elle appréhendait le lendemain. La nuit allait être longue.

…

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, face au miroir de sa propre salle de bain, elle scrutait ses yeux d'où pendait des cernes affreusement grandes. Elle nouait ses cheveux d'un lacé de de cuir noir et partit au salon où elle trouva son père nonchalamment assit dans l'un des fauteuils. Il leva son regard vers elle quand elle referma la porte de sa chambre.

« Bonjour » Prononça t-elle sans conviction. Le mot « papa » n'arrivait toujours pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, c'était encore trop tôt. Severus eu un sourire ironique devant sa tête déconfite.

« mauvaise nuit? » Question rhétorique évidemment. Elle lui répondit d'un oui de la tête et s'assit elle aussi sur le dernier fauteuil libre. Elle jeta un œil à la tasse qui venait d'apparaitre face à elle sur la petite table. Du café. Elle releva les yeux vers lui mais ce dernier c'était visiblement replongé dans sa lecture. Elle s'empara de la boisson et la porta à ses lèvres. Sucrée et sans lait, pile comme elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait dit une fois et il s'en était rappeler. Des questions trottaient dans son esprit depuis la veille. Dans qu'elle maison allait-elle être envoyée? Devrait-elle aller à serpentard comme son père en est le directeur? Et si elle était envoyé à Gryffondor, la pire des maison selon lui, que dirait-il? Un mal de crane pointait son nez et eu pour conséquence de la faire grogner de douleur.

« Qui y a t-il? » Il avait posé la question sans même le ver la tête.

« Rien d'important, juste une migraine. » Elle ponctua sa remarque en se massant les tempes.

« Tu est angoissé pour ce soir? »

« Non... Oui. »

Il n'ajouta rien, puis il déposa son bouquin, clos, sur ses genoux et fit apparaître une tasse de thé pou sa personne.

« Ce soir, à l'appelle de ton nom, Minerva n'utilisera pas pas mon mais celui que tu possède depuis ta naissance soit Swan. »

Cette remarque fut comme un pique dans son cœur.

« Pourquoi, je vous fait honte? »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel voyons! Si je fais ça c'est pour que tu ne t'attire pas les remarques et les regards désobligent de tes camarades, je ne suis pas le professeur favoris de ses gamins et soit en sur, si ils connaissaient ta véritable identité il te ferait payer à toi ce que je leur fait vivre. »

« Oh. » Fut le seul mot qu'elle réussi à sortir. Il faisait ça pour elle. Quelque part, elle en était très heureuse mais la colère prenait comme même le dessus, pas contre lui mais contre les autres.

« Je m'en fiche un peu moi vous savez. »

« Je m'en doute oui mais c'est mieux ainsi. »

Elle ne dit plus rien. Ayant finit son café, elle partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre méditer sur le évènements à venir jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne frapper à sa porte, sans attendre de réponse, Severus l'ouvrit et vint s'appuyer à la chambranle, les bras croisés et la regardait avec ses yeux insondables.

« Oui? » demanda t-elle incertaine.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de voir ce que ta magie valait, prend ta baguette nous allons vérifier ça. »

Le ton était sans appelle mais pas dur ni trop brusque. Elle compris qu'il essayait de l'occuper et ça la fit sourire. Elle attrapa sa baguette posé sur son lit et le suivit. Il la guida jusqu'au parc. Le soleil brillait, parfois recouvert de quelque nuages de passage. Il faisait bon. Severus lui attesta de ne plus bouger alors qu'il venait se positionner face à elle à une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

« Quand je te le dirais, tu fera un geste vif vers moi avec ta baguette. »

« d'accord. »

Il attendit une seconde avant de lui dire d'y aller. Comme il l'avait demandé, elle balaya rapidement l'air de sa baguette. Une étincelle doré en sortit et fila droit vers son père. Celui ci dressa un protego qui ne résista pas et il fut propulsé deux mètres plus loin.

« Oh mon dieu! » Fit Suzanne qui lâcha sa baguette comme ci elle venait de la bruler. Son père leva un main pour la faire s'arrêter alors qu'elle s'élançait vers lui. De nouveau ses ses pied, il leva les yeux vers elle, complètement abasourdie. D'où venait-elle de puiser une telle force magique? Il tourna alors la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui applaudissait doucement.

« Albus, depuis quand êtes vous la? »

« Depuis le début mon ami, et je doit dire que je suis particulièrement surpris. Vous avez un grand potentiel magique mon enfant. » Dit-il en se posant ses deux yeux bleus sur elle. « Il ne sera pas difficile de rattraper votre retard, c'est un bon point. »

« Mais enfin ça n'a rien d'un bon point, j'ai faillit le blesser! »

« Oh non, Severus est bien trop robuste pour que vous lui fassiez mal miss, mais il est tout de même étonnant que d'un seul coup de baguette vous l'ayez fait voler de la sorte, c'est impressionnant. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, c'est dangereux comme même. »

Elle repris sa baguette, l'engouffra dans sa poche et sans un regard vers eux repartie direction sa chambre. Grave erreur puisqu'elle se perdit dans le dédale de couloirs. Elle marchait depuis 30 minutes et commençait à désespérer de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer le chemin vers les cachots. A bout, elle vint s'appuyer et étudia sa baguette d'un œil mauvais. Cette engin de malheur n'avait rien à faire entre ses doigts. Il lui serait bien plus utile dans un bon feu de cheminé. C'était l'heure de déjeuner et elle avait faim, mais perdu comme elle l'était, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment elle pourrait atteindre la grande salle. Elle repris sa marche et finit par chance à trouver l'escalier menant au château. Elle les dévala précipitamment et partis s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas croisé son père ce qui dans les circonstance actuel n'était pas si mal. Il allait s'en doute lui passer un savon pour être partit de la sorte. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre son lit tant désiré qu'un elfe venait d'apparaitre devant elle. Il portait un plateau sur lequel reposait un verre de jus de citrouille du pain et un bouillon qui sentait atrocement bon.

« Bonjour miss, Goudi et là parce que monsieur Snape à demandé à Goudi de venir apporter à miss à manger, miss. »

Il avait fait quoi? Alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà être réprimandée et privé de nourriture pendant un mois, lui, avait gentiment demandé qu'on lui apporte de quoi se revigorer. Elle eu un sourire idiot en s'emparant du plateau. L'elfe émit un couinement puis disparut. Elle partit s'installer plus confortablement et entama son déjeuné. Vu comme elle était nerveuse, elle n'aurait pas put avaler plus. C'était pile à sa convenance comme d'habitude.

Severus ne réapparut que plus tard dans l'après-midi alors que Suzanne prenait sa douche pour ce soir. Quand elle en sorti, elle découvrit, posé sur son lit ses vêtement d'écolière et sa cape. Elle les enfila, coiffa ses cheveux humides qu'elle laissa reposer sur ses épaules et son dos pour qu'ils sèchent à l'air libre et ainsi les faire onduler. Quand elle arriva au Salon, elle le découvrit à la place habituel muni d'un livre sur les potions des vielle génération. Elle s'avança vers lui les mains moites.

« Je, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure et... enfin, merci pour le plateau repas. »

Il ne répondit rien, elle crut même un instant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais celui ci ferma brusquement son livre et leva les yeux vers elle.

« assis-toi. »

Elle ne se fit pas prié et prit place face à lui.

« Je n'est guère envie de me mettre en colère ce soir, donc je vais mettre ton comportement de se matin sur le fait de la nouveauté mais il est évident que cela ne se reproduira pas. Il est hors de question que je t'entende utiliser se ton avec un professeur, n'importe lequel, est ce bien clair.? »

« Oui. »

« Pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, tu ne ma pas fait mal donc inutile que tu ai peur. Tu possède un grand pouvoir magique ça ne fait aucun doute et ne panique pas, je vais faire en sorte que tu le maitre comme il se doit sur ce cette conversation est close. »

« très bien. »

Severus fit apparaître deux tasse de thé noir et lui en tendu une.

« Les élevés arrivent dans moins d'une heure, profite encore du calme comme tu le peu, ça ne va pas duré. » Elle sourit à cette remarque. Nul doute qu'il n'aimait pas l'agitation. Dans très peu de temps maintenant, elle allait connaître le nom de sa maison. Le stresse avait fait place à l'excitation et elle n'attendait désormais plus que ça.

…

« Harry debout, on arrive! »

Hermione le secouait légèrement, une main sur son épaule.

« Hum... Mione? »

« Allé Harry debout, j'ai faim, plus vite on y sera mieux ce sera! »

Harry ouvrit mieux les yeux pour apercevoir ces deux amis penchés vers lui. Il souffla un instant avant de se redresser.

« Ron arrêtes de parler avec ton ventre! De toute façon il y à la repartions avant tout, donc que l'on se presse ou non, on ne mangera pas avant les autre. » Railla t-il.

Ils enfilèrent leur robe avant de quitter le train. C'était l'effervescence sur le quai. Tous se précipitait vers les barques. Harry apercevait au loin l'immense école dressé sur la colline. Il sourit.

« Enfin de retour! » s'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme. « Vous pensez que l'on va passer une année tranquille cette fois? »

« Il y a peu de chance » Rit Harry et Hermione en cœur.

Malfoy, qui passait par là, ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un coup d'épaule avant de poursuivre son chemin. Harry allait l'envoyer sur les roses quand une imposante silhouette apparut un peu plus loin.

« Hagrid! » Appela t-il en lui faisant des grands signes de la main. Celui ci leur sourit de toutes ses dents et une fois devant eux les serra tout les trois contre lui.

« Ha...Hagrid tu nous étouffe! » Tentait Hermione, prisonnière de son étreinte.

« Oh pardon, c'est que je suis telment content de vous voit, bon on se reparle plus tard, je doit m'occuper des première année. »

Ils lui firent oui de la tête et le dépassèrent pour atteindre les embarcations. Celles-ci comme à leur habitude étaient complètement pourris et mangé par l'humidité.

« Quand envisageront-ils enfin de les remplacer! » s'écria une troisième année qui grimpait t'en bien que mal dans l'une d'entre elle. Il est vrai que le trajet commençait à être dangereux, l'année dernière un 7 ieme année était même passé par dessus bord, heureusement pour lui, la calamars géant dormait à cette heure. Quand enfin il arrivèrent devant les grande portes, une bouffée d'oxygène vint s'inviter dans les poumons de Harry, enfin chez lui. Ils prirent tous les trois places en bout de table, c'était le meilleur endroit pour assister à la répartition des plus jeune. Hermione et Ron en face, il entamèrent une longue discutions sur les cours et les ASPICS qui se trouvaient être l'année prochaine._ Plus qu'un an_ pensa Harry avec un mélange de soulagement et de nostalgie. Il avait passé ses plus belles années ici et bientôt tout sera finit, il continuera sa vie mais ailleurs. Tout ces fous rires, tout ces bons moments passés en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis dans leur salle commune feront bientôt partit du passé.

« Harry... Harry? Tu m'écoute? » Demanda, inquiète, Hermione.

« Pardon, tu disais? »

« ça va commencer. »

Naturellement, il porta son regard à l'entrée de la grande salle où une petite vingtaine d'élevés passaient les portes. Il se revoyait à leur place, 5 ans plus tôt, à attendre nerveusement qu'on l'appelle. Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole, parchemin en main elle commença par un certain Marc Ghidge, puis une Mathilde Butone. Les prénoms s'enchainaient et ne se ressemblait pas. Alors que le dernier élève passait, Harry faisait le compte. 4 poufsouffles, 9 serdaigles, 6 serpentard et 6 gryffondors. Alors que les conversation repartaient pour de bon, les portes s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Tout les regards se braquèrent alors instantanément sur la fine silhouette qui venait d'apparaitre. Une jeune fille se tenait, nerveuse, dans l'encadrement. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau attaché en une queue de cheval haute. Sa peau était blanche comme neige et ses yeux, ses yeux étaient d'un doré saisissant. Étrangement, elle portait une robe neutre, aucune couleur de maison ne la répertoriait. Elle semblait complétement terrifié mais tentait de le cacher derrière une expression neutre. Elle se dirigea d'un pas peu assuré vers la table du corps professorale. Harry remarqua alors que McGonagall se tenait toujours debout, le parchemin dans une main et le choixpeau dans l'autre.

« Vous croyez que c'est une nouvelle élève? » Lança discrètement Hermione. « On dirait qu'elle va être répartie. »

« Elle n'est pas un peu trop vielle pour ça? »

« J'en sais rien, ce n'est encore jamais arrivé depuis que ont est là... »

Harry la regardait avec attention. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'aurait pas put dire qui. L'animagus la présenta en appelant par son prénom: « Suzanne Swan » puis l'invita à s'assoir et lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde attendait avec surprise le résultat. Il était très rare de voir arriver des nouveau de cette age .C'est le Choixpeau, qui, au bout d'un certain temps, s'exclama haut et fort « Gryffondor! » mais également les applaudissements énergiques provenant de la table.

…

Quand Minerva lui avait dit qu'elle entrerait après les autre, elle n'y avait pas crut. Elle c'était mit en tête que en étant mélangé au première année, on la remarquerait moins. La elle allait faire une apparition en force devant l'assemblé général. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Elle attendait alors comme une cruche devant ces immenses portes close que Rusard lui ouvre et qu'elle entre. Elle prit une grande goulet d'air quand ce dernier lui désigna la porte. _C'est l'heure ma fille alors courage!_

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, les conversations se turent. Génial, toutes les têtes étaient tourné vers elle. Prenant le peu de courage qu'elle possédait dans l'instant à deux mains, elle se mit à marcher vers La professeur qui l'attendait au bout de l'allée. Quand elle prononça son nom à haute voix, elle trouva ça ridicule puisqu'elle était seule, personne d'autre n'aurait put porter ce nom puisqu'elle était seule, désespérément seule devant tout ces gens. Ses yeux dérivèrent un instant vers son père. Il la regardait lui aussi, les coudes sur la table et la moitié du visage caché par ses mains. Elle s'assit doucement sur le tabouret et ferma un instant les yeux quand Minerva déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Une voix caverneuse lui parvint, et elle sursauta.

« Hum... Difficile, Ta puissance magique et ton intelligence voudraient que je t'envoie à Serdaigle mais tu fait aussi preuve de beaucoup de courage humm... Difficile, tu n'est pas Roublarde mais discrète, Serpentard conviendrait mais non... Oui je sais... Gryffondor! »

Elle crut perdre l'équilibre, qu'est ce que ce vieux chapeau avait dit?! Gryffondor?! Elle resta un moment interdite devant cette réalité. Des applaudissements rompirent le silence mais cela ne l'empêcha guère d'entendre son père toussé derrière elle. Minerva l'incita à se relever et lui désigna avec un sourire la table vers laquelle elle devait se diriger. Comme un automate, elle partie s'assoir vers une place de libre en face d'un garçon d'un roux brute. Elle risqua un dernier coup d'œil vers son géniteur qui s'étouffait toujours avec sa gorgé de jus de citrouille devant les regard amusé et désolé de ses collègue. Là on pouvait dire que ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plut! Le prochain est pour bientôt! désolé pour mon petit retard... Je passais mes épreuves de bac et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de peaufiner un peu ce chapitre. Bref à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas le ptit review please, si il y a des remarques ou autre!


End file.
